March 10, 2016 Smackdown results
The March 10, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on March 8, 2016 at the BMO Harris Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Summary The Miz seemed right at home on Thursday's hottest show, playing the part of “Miz TV” host while also attempting to direct the show as well. After Sami Zayn talked about his turbulent past with Kevin Owens, the “A-lister” called out KO to offer his side to the story. It didn't take long for an emotional war of words — with Zayn declaring that he will take his former friend's Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania 32 — to escalate further. As WWE's prizefighter headed up the ramp, walking away from his rival's challenge to fight then and there, Neville arrived to express his desire to wear the Intercontinental Title around his waist. The Awesome One, who main evented WrestleMania 27, suddenly interjected himself into the argument of who should challenge for the Intercontinental Championship at WrestleMania, only to be told by Zayn that his days of headlining The Showcase of Immortals are far behind him. This drew the ire of the Hollywood heavyweight, who attacked his guest from behind before being sent from the ring by the Canadian-born Superstar. Despite KO's initial pleas to be tagged into the contest, the prizefighter wanted nothing to do with a red-hot Zayn once a tag opportunity finally presented itself. Instead, the titleholder walked away from the contest and watched from the stage as his former best friend hit the “A-lister” with his Helluva Kick for the victory. As a result of the confrontation on “Miz TV,” a tag team match was made pitting Sami Zayn & Neville against Intercontinental Champion Kevin Owens & The Miz. Despite KO's initial pleas to be tagged into the contest, the prizefighter wanted nothing to do with a red-hot Zayn once a tag opportunity finally presented itself. Instead, the titleholder walked away from the contest and watched from the stage as his former best friend hit the “A-lister” with his Helluva Kick for the victory. R-Truth followed Goldust into the bathroom to offer The Bizarre One a helping hand. After losing on Raw to Summer Rae, Brie Bella got a win back on SmackDown, forcing the sultry Summer to tap out to the “Yes!” Lock submission. After the contest, Lana — who watched the match while sitting atop the SmackDown announce table — attacked Brie, once again hitting her with her own Bella Buster finishing maneuver. Despite the “boos” voiced in his direction, Chris Jericho remained defiant, focusing his bitterness toward WWE fans. Just three days after his shocking attack on AJ Styles, The Ayatollah of Rock ’n’ Rolla continued to put the blame on the WWE Universe, accusing every one of disrespecting him, ignoring his greatness and choosing The Phenomenal One over him with their chants of “AJ Styles.” Y2J proceeded to light a “Y2AJ” T-shirt on fire while declaring the popular pairing to be officially over. The decorated Superstar did not stop there, guaranteeing that his former tag team partner's career will go up in flames, and he will be the one to light the fire. Sheamus & King Barrett made an impressive statement on Thursday's hottest show, powering their way past The Lucha Dragons after Rusev's timely interference set up the British brawler's Bull Hammer elbow for the victory. Will we see a similar ending this Saturday at WWE Roadblock, live on WWE Network, when The Celtic Warrior and WWE's royal Superstar challenge The New Day for the WWE Tag Team Championship? SmackDown's huge 8-Man Tag Team main event had no shortage of action as Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler & The Usos took the fight to The Wyatt Family with an Uso Crazy attack. The contest reached chaotic levels after The Lunatic Fringe's pinfall attempt on Erick Rowan was broken up by Luke Harper. Superstars soon entered the contest with reckless abandon, taking turns delivering their own unique brand of pain. Eventually, after the Wyatts’ Black Sheep missed a spear in the corner, the unstable Ambrose nailed Dirty Deeds on the monstrous Rowan to pick up the pin. With WWE's unstable Superstar standing tall to close out SmackDown, was WWE World Heavyweight Champion Triple H paying attention? And will we see a similar sight Saturday at WWE Roadblock when Ambrose challenges The Game for WWE's most prized possession? Results ; ; *Neville & Sami Zayn defeated Kevin Owens & The Miz (9:45) *Brie Bella defeated Summer Rae by submission (2:20) *The League of Nations (King Barrett & Sheamus) (w/ Rusev) defeated The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) (9:30) *Dean Ambrose, Dolph Ziggler & The Usos (Jey & Jimmy Uso) defeated The Wyatt Family (Braun Strowman, Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Luke Harper) (12:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MizTV 3-10-16 SD 1.jpg 3-10-16 SD 2.jpg 3-10-16 SD 3.jpg 3-10-16 SD 4.jpg 3-10-16 SD 5.jpg 3-10-16 SD 6.jpg Neville & Sami Zayn v Kevin Owens & The Miz 3-6-16 SD 7.jpg 3-6-16 SD 8.jpg 3-6-16 SD 9.jpg 3-6-16 SD 10.jpg 3-6-16 SD 11.jpg 3-6-16 SD 12.jpg Brie Bella v Summer Rae 3-6-16 SD 13.jpg 3-6-16 SD 14.jpg 3-6-16 SD 15.jpg 3-6-16 SD 16.jpg 3-6-16 SD 17.jpg 3-6-16 SD 18.jpg Jericho burns Y2AJ shirt 3-6-16 SD 19.jpg 3-6-16 SD 20.jpg 3-6-16 SD 21.jpg 3-6-16 SD 22.jpg 3-6-16 SD 23.jpg 3-6-16 SD 24.jpg The League Of Nations v The Lucha Dragons 3-6-16 SD 25.jpg 3-6-16 SD 26.jpg 3-6-16 SD 27.jpg 3-6-16 SD 28.jpg 3-6-16 SD 29.jpg 3-6-16 SD 30.jpg Ambrose, Ziggler & The Usos v The Wyatt Family 3-6-16 SD 31.jpg 3-6-16 SD 32.jpg 3-6-16 SD 33.jpg 3-6-16 SD 34.jpg 3-6-16 SD 35.jpg 3-6-16 SD 36.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #864 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #864 at WWE.com * Smackdown #864 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events